


Too Late to See

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tf_speedwriting prompt: 2. "For I will take and you will give, and you will die so that I might live ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late to See

"Well, well, look what I've found." The electromagnetic field flares outwards, sadistic amusement rippling through it and I wish I could run, but I can't leave Counterpunch behind to the Autobots. All I can do is hope that we are kept alive long enough to be rescued. 

"Go slag yourself Autobot." I snarl as I reposition myself, putting my chassis in front of my injured companion. 

The deep green medic just laughs, the amusement lacing his field only growing, mutating into happiness as he flashes a scan across us both. "Well, aren't you cute, little Decepticon." I heft my cannon a little higher as he steps closer, circling around and I follow his movement. "So ready and willing to protect another." 

"It's only Autobots that don't protect each other." I snap back, anger flaring in my field, helping to mask my fear. 

"Really?" He moves quicker than I expect, knocking my cannon aside and I stumble backwards. 

"Going somewhere?" A hand on my arm, translucent, wavering and the pressure of a blade against my spinal strut freezes me, helpless as the medic reaches a hand around my neck, adjusting something, and then I hit the ground as the ghost mech drops me. 

"So now what?" The not quite here mech asks, his transmission whispering across my receiver as my limbs refuse to work. 

"Now I put our spy back together, I'm sure Punch won't mind if his companion here donates a few parts." Ratchet grins at me as he holds up a laser scalpel...


End file.
